Color battle part 2
This is part 2 of color battle Which contains episodes 6 - 10. Back to part 1 go to part 3 Day 6. Merge danger The best episode yet. Elimination Sky: Team Pencil and Match. This is your very first elimination.Pink or Blue. Do you want to use your Immunity cards Pink: nope. Blue: Why would i use that thing when i just recieved it. Sky: Lets show the votes already. Tv displays the votes. Sky: Pink with 80 votes. You are eliminated. Even with your immunity card. You would have still remained eliminated at 40 votes. So Pink.Good bye. Pink: wait. I dont want to get hit by giant hammer. Challenge Rainbow: the challenge this time is to go to a haunted mansion and find a way out. The ghosts of Flower,Woody,Bow,Mephone4S and Puffball speaker box will haunt you there. Red: Lets go. Mephone 4S ghost: what are you doing here*posseses Red Orange: Something has got Red. Flowers ghost: HOW DARE ANYONE DISTURB MY PEACE. Magenta: whoa. Who are you. Blue: Yay. I found a way out. Rainbow: So Blue wins for his team and Team Awesomeness is Up for elimination once again. Green: we reached at last. after everyone reaches. Blue wins a switch card and an immunity card. Magenta also wins a switch card for being the first of Team awesomeness to arrive. Episode 7. A double elimination! Elimination. Sky: its elimination time. Elimination tune plays. Sky: This will be a DOUBLE elimination. Anyone want to use their cards. Violet: WHAT. We already lost 3 members.. While they(other team) lost only 1 member. I cant lose 2 more. I demand the merge NOW. Demand the merge or else i will kill you. Maroon: i will use my switch card on VIOLET. Sky: Whoa calm down Violet. Anyway lets get to it. Cyan and Yellow are safe. Violet: JUST GET TO IT Sky: Shut up Violet. Tan. With 104 votes. The most ever. You are eliminated. Sky: Maroon you had 84 votes. But because you used your switch card. You are safe with 47 votes(the amount of votes Violet got) and Violet is eliminated as well. Challenge Rainbow: The challenge this time is Escape. You will be divided into groups(like in Power of Three) Rainbow: But the goal is to is too escape out of this dark room. Last group to arrive is up for elimination Group 1 - Red,White,Lime. Group 2 - Cyan,Black,Green. Group 3 - Magenta,Orange,Yellow. Group 4 - Blue,Olive,Brown. Group 5 - Lavender,Maroon Magenta: Lets go. Red: We need to stay close. Cyan:Green,Black. I have an idea.I have a copy of the everything detector in BOTO. We can use it to find our way out Black: Great idea Cyan. After group 2 reaches. Rainbow: Cyan,Black,Green. You are all safe. Yellow: weve reached Rainbow: Group 3. You are safe too. Red: Yes We made it. Maroon: we made it too. Rainbow: So Brown,Blue and Olive are ufe. Episode 8. Final 12 Elimination Sky: So Blue,Brown and Olive were UFE last time. Olive.. Olive: Yeah Sky: is eliminated with 159 votes. Eliminated contestants have been transported to the TLC instead of the skybox from now on. Olive: Aw man. that was the shortest eliminaiton ever Challenge With a short time for elimination. There is a lot of room for the challenge. Rainbow: with Olive gone. You are the final 12. Congrats. The challenge this time is to destroy the LOL so the TLC can have its freedom Red: Lets work together. Blue: easy*bashes LOL* Rainbow: i guess Blue wins. Green,Orange,Yellow and Lavender didnt get the challenge and tried to save the TLC thay are the bottom 4 and are UFE Episode 9. Coiny finder Elimination Sky: Its elimination time. As you know Green,Yellow,Orange and Lvender were the bottom 4. From now on we will use laser powered teleportation device A device which teleports you from bottom to top. Sky: Yelow and Orange are safe with 45 and 88 votes. Green,Lavender. One of you will kiss goodbye to the show and one million dollars. TV display the votes. Tv displays the votes. Sky: Green with 100 votes. Its the end of the line for you Green: No. I cant get eliminated yet*gets teleported* Challenge The challenge is to find pennies that are scattered everywhere. Rainbow: go now. Blue: found one. Blue is safe from elimination. Red:Coiny is a penny right. So lets get him. Lavender: yay i got it. Lavender is safe. Red: ive got one. Rainbow: Red. You are supposed to get a non living Penny. Red: seriously. Yellow: we all got them Yellow,Brown,Cyan and Black safe. Lime: we got them Lime and Orange are safe. Red,Magenta,White and Maroon are up for elimination as they are the bottom 4. Episode 10. A step closer to the million Elimination Sky: its elimination time. Red,Magenta,White and Maroon were up for elimination last round. Sky: White. You are safe. Red despite cheating is safe. Magenta,Maroon. One of you will be going home. Lavender: I hope its not Magenta. Sky: Tv display the votes. TV displays votes Sky: Too bad for you Lav. Magenta is eliminated with 204 votes. A record high Magenta: Lavender Win*gets teleported* Challenge the challenge is to not disappear. Sorry for laziness. I have a briliant idea next episoe 4 hours later Rainbow:Lime,Black,Brown and Cyan are in the bottom 4. Rainbow: One of them is going home